


[Podfic of] only a full house gonna have a prayer

by exmanhater, marianas, oddbird, Rhea314 (Rhea), sarahgould (Zenzoa), theleanansidhe



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Contact, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbird/pseuds/oddbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzoa/pseuds/sarahgould, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: Ten: We never got back in contact with Voyager 2. Even after the quantum network got set up, we could never find Voyager 2.Juice: space rock might have gotten them, damaged em too bad.Nine: Oh.Ten: we still look for them though. just in case. maybe it’s just taking them a little longer to wake up, you know?Nine: Maybe they found aliens?Juice: awww buddyyeah suremaybe.





	[Podfic of] only a full house gonna have a prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only a full house gonna have a prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135581) by [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/pseuds/yasaman). 



> A multivoice podfic recorded at a PNW podficcers get together recently! Performed by: exmanhater, rhea314, marianas, oddbird, theleanansidhe, and sarahgould.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2pK6HsR) [19 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2pInNHv) [11 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 20:16

**Streaming:**  



End file.
